


trading places

by millenniumboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eiffel Tower, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumboy/pseuds/millenniumboy
Summary: "And you?" Donghyuck asks, coolly. "Jeno wants it sure, but you're just cool with me fucking your boyfriend?""I like to watch," Jaemin shrugs. "It's not everyday I get the full view and you know, Jeno's pretty. He should be appreciated fromeveryangle."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 297





	trading places

Donghyuck knows he’s fucked the second he meets the boy’s gaze.

He’s sitting by the gym entrance, waiting for Jaehyun to be done with whatever masochistic hell he was putting himself through that day when a sweaty guy collapses onto the bench beside him, panting.

Donghyuck side eyes him and then freezes when their eyes meet. Hot.

The boy says something but Donghyuck doesn’t hear it. He pulls out his earphones and raises an eyebrow at the boy.

“Say that again?”

Hot boy flashes a smile at him, his eyes crinkling up in the most horribly attractive way. Hot and cute. “Could I get some of your water?” He asks throatily. “I ran out and the water fountain’s out of order and I don’t have any cash on me for the vending machine.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck blinks. He fumbles for his water bottle and hands it over to him. "Yeah, here you go."

He watches as the boy tips his head back, pouring half the water down his throat. His jawline is taut and Donghyuck stares at it for longer than is appropriate before he directs his gaze back down to his phone. 

"Thanks," Hot guy says, handing the water bottle back to him. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Donghyuck mumbles, summoning an easy smile from somewhere in the depths of his soul.

"I'm Jeno," Hot guy says with a bright grin. "Do you work out a lot?" 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow over at him, amused. "Are you asking if I come here often?" He asks and laughs when Jeno flushes, obviously flustered. "I'm Donghyuck, and no, I absolutely do not come here ever if I can help it. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Not a gym person?" Jeno asks wryly.

"Not a moving person in general," Donghyuck agrees. At least - not unless he’s having sex. It was the only good reason to get sweaty anyway. His phone pings and he glances down at it. Jaehyun's in the showers.

Jeno laughs, raking a hand through his hair. His bicep flexes and Donghyuck's throat goes dry. Jesus fuck he needs to get laid. Preferably with that body under him. "My roommate isn't either," he says. "I have to drag him out of bed every time we need to go to the gym."

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. "Oh gross, don't say 'need' in relation to the gym. That's horrifying."

"It's not that bad," Jeno smiles. "It's a good challenge."

"You know what's a _really_ good challenge?" Donghyuck asks him, raising an eyebrow. "Eating a whole large pizza by yourself."

"Why not both?" Jeno asks, a cocky tilt to his smirk that Donghyuck finds stupidly attractive. He hasn’t been laid in a while and this stranger seems to be interested in him - if Donghyuck is reading the vibe correctly. He decides to take and chance and leans in.

"Are you good for both?" He asks, relishing the way Jeno's eyes flood darker. Fuck. He's so attractive, Donghyuck's going a little crazy.

Jeno opens his mouth to answer but then a voice rings out calling Donghyuck's name and Donghyuck looks up to see Jaehyun walking towards him, his hair damp and grin stretched wide.

"Hey," Donghyuck greets. "Finally. I thought you drowned in the showers." 

"I only took five minutes," Jaehyun grumbles, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck looks to Jeno. "It was nice meeting you, Jeno," he says cheerily, noting the way Jeno has pulled back since Jaehyun entered the conversation. "Don't kill yourself at the gym."

Jeno tips his head at him and smiles. "See you around," he says. "It was nice meeting you too."

Donghyuck glances back one last time as he leaves the gym, just one last look and heat floods down his spine when he sees Jeno watching him. Their gazes meet and Donghyuck smirks back at him before turning around as the doors slide shut behind them.

"Who was that?" Jaehyun asks knowingly.

"No one," Donghyuck shrugs. "I gave him some of my water and we were just talking."

"Hmmm." Jaehyun sounds disbelieving. "So you weren't about to jump him in the middle of the gym."

Donghyuck narrows his eyes up at Jaehyun, shielding his face from the sun. "He would be so lucky.”

Jaehyun snickers. "Be careful, he's a DKE boy."

Delta Kappa Epsilon, Donghyuck realises. Their university doesn't have a lot of frat houses or a massively influential greek row but DKE is the sole exception. They're loud, they're messy, and they're everywhere. Donghyuck, for all of his... Experience in the pool of hot available college boys, knows better than to go anywhere near them.

"How do you know?"

Jaehyun steers him out of the way of a trolley cart as it comes rumbling down the hill. "Saw it on his gym bag."

Donghyuck pouts. "Well, that's no fun."

"Better than you destroy another boy's heart."

"DKE boys don't have hearts," Donghyuck says airily. They cross the sidewalk and wait for the stoplight to turn green. "They have nice dick game though." 

Donghyuck as a rule, tries his best to stay away from DKE boys. The few messy encounters he’d had during freshman year had been enough to turn him off for a lifetime and one not shitty interaction in the gym was not enough to make Donghyuck want to break that rule. Those muscles though, along with that smile…. Donghyuck’s honestly quite tempted.

He pouts. It would have been quite fun to hit that - if he ignored the absolute dickhead behaviour that seemed to come as a second skin to every boy who carried that logo around.

Oh well. Next time, maybe.

Donghyuck's job is the easiest and possibly the most boring thing alive.

He spends three days a week in the Engineering Library, sitting at the front desk and staring down at his phone, trying in vain to do his homework before giving up and counting down the minutes.

It's a good job but god is it boring. Engineering majors are the least interesting people on the planet and Donghyuck always gets really uncomfortable when he sees people cry and someone breaks down in this library at least twice a day. It ratchets up to five during midterms week.

"Hi," a voice says, somewhere above Donghyuck's head while he tries to defeat a horde of zombies with two remaining plants. "I need to check out this book."

Donghyuck looks up and blinks when he sees Hot Gym Guy standing in front of him. It takes him a moment to realise it's Jeno in the first place, another guy behind him, looking a second away from falling asleep. Jeno looks drastically different, a hood pulled up around fluffier hair with glasses on. His eyes are tired and dark but he’s still ridiculously attractive. "Hey."

Jeno smiles, brightening in an instant. "What a surprise," he says, setting the huge book he's carrying down on the desk. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"It's your lucky day, clearly," Donghyuck replies, resting his elbows on the desk and propping his chin on his fists, looking up at Jeno with a dazzling smile. "I didn't think I'd ever see a frat boy inside a library."

The guy behind him snorts and Jeno laughs. "That's a stereotype," He points out but he doesn't seem offended. "I’ve been living in here for the last week - though Jaemin just tagged along today, so I guess he does fall into that stereotype."

Donghyuck assumes the other guy is Jaemin. Aside from a brief up-and-down directed at Donghyuck when he’d looked up, he hasn’t said another word and Donghyuck wants to focus all his attention on Jeno anyway so he doesn’t pay him much attention. Though, where does DKE pull all these hot boys from? Hell? It would certainly explain a lot.

"Engineering major?" Donghyuck asks, directing the question to Jeno.

"Electrical," Jeno explains in a weary tone. "Jaemin’s a business major though.” That seems appropriate. “You work here?"

"Three times a week," Donghyuck says, waggling his hands in a poor approximation of jazz hands.

"Hmm," Jeno says, casting a look up at Donghyuck through his lashes. It looks ridiculously attractive even with the way the lenses distort his gaze. "I should start coming here more often then."

"You should," Donghyuck agrees, sliding the book towards him and flipping open to the front cover to scan it. He glances at the title when Jeno hands over his ID card and can't hold back the grimace that crawls over his face. _Fiber Optics Concepts_ sounds like the worst read in the world. "Here's your book, due back in fourteen days."

"Thanks," Jeno takes it from him and then hesitates before saying, "We're having a party at DKE on Saturday. You should come."

"You have time to go to parties with Fiber Optics running your way?" Donghyuck asks with a raised brow.

Jeno smiles. "My last exam is on Thursday, I'm free for the weekend."

"And celebrating appropriately," Donghyuck observes.

Jeno nods. "You can bring whoever you want, too, no cover charge. Just say my name and you'll be able to get it."

"Is this what it's like to be a celebrity?" Donghyuck wonders out loud with a smirk and Jeno shrugs.

"Or a cute boy." There's a beat of silence before Donghyuck grudgingly allows the smile that pulls at his mouth and Jeno looks very pleased with himself. "So you'll come?"

"I guess you'll know if you see me there," Donghyuck says sweetly. "Good luck on your exam, Jeno."

Jeno raps his knuckles on the desk with a disarming grin. "See you around, Donghyuck."

It takes more convincing than Donghyuck had originally thought to get Renjun and Chenle on board. Well, Renjun, anyway. Chenle is as much a creature of chaos as he always is.

"No," Renjun says flatly, kicking Chenle's feet out of the way as he comes back into the living room with two pizza boxes clutched in his hand. "Absolutely not."

"You're _so_ boring," Chenle complains, kicking his legs back up on the coffee table and reaching for one of the boxes before Renjun even has a chance to sit down. "I wanna go."

"Thank you," Donghyuck says triumphantly, waggling his hand for Chenle to pass over a slice. "It'll be _fun_."

"It's DKE," Renjun says drolly. "It will not be fun, it will be full of gross, nasty guys who think they can get away with anything because they're in a frat. _I_ will not have fun. And someone will inevitably convince a drunk Chenle to do cocaine and _we’ll_ have to stop him-”

“That was one time!” Chenle protests.

"But I want to get laid," Donghyuck whines. "He's _hot_ , Jun. He's so fucking hot and I want to fuck him. It's been so long since I got laid."

"That doesn't sound like my problem," Renjun says and heaves a giant sigh when Donghyuck glares at him. "Just sleep with Chenle."

"Ew," Chenle and Donghyuck say in unison. Donghyuck glowers at Chenle who rolls his eyes at him.

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding very sorry. “Once was enough.”

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. "I don't want to fuck you either, brat," he comments, before glowering over at Renjun. "I _want_ to fuck Hot Frat Boy."

"Go by yourself then," Renjun comments and Chenle snorts loudly.

"And get himself killed?"

"He's not going to _die_ -"

"DKE guys are _assholes-_ " Chenle starts, sitting up straight, a tight set to his mouth.

"We don't have to go," Donghyuck cuts in, worried about starting yet another fight between Renjun and Chenle. The last time they fought, it had lasted two solid weeks and Donghyuck had had to put up with stony silence between the two of them, and sniping messages in their group chat before Donghyuck got them heroically drunk and talking.

"No." Chenle narrows his eyes at Donghyuck. "It's one party, and Renjun can put up with it, _right_? Especially when you've done so much for him." He levels a scorching glare at Renjun who purses his lips and takes a grumpy bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Fine," he says grudgingly. "We'll go to your stupid party and get you laid."

Donghyuck settles back into his chair. "Thanks," he says tentatively. Renjun makes a begrudging noise.

"Just know you'll be buying my lunch for the next week for having to put up with those assholes."

Saturday night finds Donghyuck and Renjun tossing back tequila shots, and waiting for Chenle to finish rooting around in their closets.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't wear the same moth bitten shirt every single day," Renjun comments from where he's curled up on Donghyuck's laundry on his bed. Donghyuck looks down at him and from this angle Donghyuck can see the jut of his collarbones, the dip of his sternum. He's wearing a glittery black button down, that's half sheer and Donghyuck has to admit he looks hot.

Chenle makes a disparaging noise and a pair of Donghyuck's pants fly over his head to land on the floor where the laundry pile is spilling down over the side of his bed.

"You're going to have DKE boys drooling all over you tonight," Donghyuck comments, nudging Renjun's side with his socked toes.

"They're going to be sorely disappointed then," Renjun says, waggling his fingers for Donghyuck to pass him the tequila bottle. He props himself up on his elbows and pours a shot into his cup before tossing it back in one smooth move. "I'm just there to get you your hot frat boy and then I'm leaving."

"You're a good friend," Donghyuck says solemnly as Chenle makes a triumphant noise turning around with a dark flowery shirt Donghyuck doesn't remember buying clutched in his hands.

"This is perfect."

Donghyuck waves his hand. "Take it, I don't care. Let's go."

"Eager to get that dick, aren't you?" Chenle asks, stripping off his shirt and yanking on the new one.

"Trust me, if you saw him, you would understand." Donghyuck says.

The music from DKE is pulsing down the street when they turn the corner. DKE's frat house is huge, the biggest on campus, and Donghyuck looks up at the balconies from the second and third floors, the LED and strobe lights inside the house flickering multiple colours, with trepidation.

"Well," Chenle says contemplatively, shoving his hands in his pockets. "This is going to be fun."

Donghyuck throws his arm around the both of them and yanks them both forward. "Let's go get drunk," he says happily.

They get through the door without a problem when Donghyuck yells Jeno's name at the guy manning the gate wrapping around the house.

The music is loud, enough to a painful volume when they enter the house and Donghyuck casts a cursory glance around the room. It's pretty packed, especially on the main floor that has been cleared out to make way for a dance floor but the kitchen is mostly empty, despite the fact that most of the alcohol sits there, still half full bottles of mixers and coolers full of shitty beer.

There's one couple pressed up against the cabinets, furiously trying to eat off each other's faces.

They're in the middle of getting more alcohol when Jisung wanders in, perking up immediately when he sees them.

"Never thought I'd see you two at a DKE party," he says. The noise is marginally quieter in here and Jisung's soft voice carries.

Chenle turns around with a wide grin. "Hey, I didn't know you were going to show up." 

Jisung shrugs. "Jaemin dragged me here," he says before nodding at Chenle, and blushing a little. "You look uh, good."

"Thanks," Chenle says easily, leaning against the counter with a cocky grin. Renjun and Donghyuck exchange a knowing look. "You do too."

Jisung's blush grows bigger, flooding down his chest.

Renjun tips his head at Donghyuck and they leave them behind, saying goodbye to Jisung as they go.

They wander around the party for a while, Donghyuck snickering behind his cup as Renjun shoots down guy after guy that approaches him.

"Why don't they all pay attention to you?" Renjun grumbles as they wander upstairs to quieter and less crowded floors.

"You look insanely hot, that's why," Donghyuck comments, not taking any offense to the fact that only a fraction of those suitors had looked his way. He has his eyes on someone else tonight. "I did warn you."

Renjun rolls his eyes. "I hate DKE boys." They come up on the landing, which opens out onto what seems like a media room, a giant TV and several bean bags littered around along with a couch. There's a few people crashed out on the bean bags, laughing and smoking and they sink onto the couch.

"They are something," Donghyuck agrees, taking a sip and voice from the doorway says, wryly,

"Then I guess I should count it as a miracle that you showed up?"

Donghyuck looks up to see Jeno standing at the door, another guy behind him, tossing back what seems like three shots in a row. Donghyuck recognises him from the library - Jaemin, that was his name.

"Hey," he says, leaning back against the couch and raising an eyebrow. "There you are. I didn't think I could find you in this place."

Jeno looks fucking _good_ and Donghyuck hates the way his mouth floods with saliva at the sight of him. Embarrassing. Jeno's wearing a sleeveless black tank and it's so low effort that Donghyuck hates himself for being attracted to it.

"Here I am," Jeno agrees and comes over to sit on the couch beside Donghyuck. Jaemin levels a knowing look at them before he disappears back down the hallway. "If you had my number, you would have been able to find me much faster."

"And whose fault was that?" Donghyuck asks, refusing to back down. He does not chase boys, boys chase him. Jeno flusters and Donghyuck snorts, leaning back to wave his hand at Renjun who's steadily making his way through his drink. "Jeno, this is Renjun, my best friend. Renjun, this is Jeno."

"Nice to meet you," Renjun says draining his cup. "I'm going to go get drunk now, have fun Hyuck. Call me if you need me to come murder someone for you." He levels a frighteningly bright smile at Jeno who actually looks mildly intimidated before sliding off the couch and back downstairs.

"Is he usually like that?" Jeno asks, warily following Renjun with his gaze until he vanishes down the stairs.

"Only with the boys he doesn't like," Donghyuck says finishing his drink and casting a wide grin at Jeno. "But I like you, so you're safe. For now."

Jeno laughs, relaxing into the couch. "That's good to hear," he says warmly. "I wouldn't want to scare away a cute boy so quickly."

Donghyuck snorts. "Do you think I'm that easily scared?"

"I hope not," Jeno says, leaning in, his elbow propped up against the back of the couch, crinkling a pretty smile over at him.

Donghyuck takes him in and then mirrors his position. "How was your exam, Jeno?"

Jeno makes a face. "Horrible," he sighs. "I absolutely do not want to talk about it."

Donghyuck hums, and tips his head, amused by the way Jeno’s eyes flick down to his lips, unsubtle. He knows he looks good tonight - he’d made _sure_ he'd look good tonight and it's nice to know his efforts haven't gone to waste. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Jeno smiles prettily. "About you?"

Donghyuck laughs. "How about you go get me another drink and then we can do that."

Jeno takes his empty cup with a broad grin. "Don't go running off," he says, sliding off the couch.

Donghyuck watches him go, eyeing the dip in his shirt, the clearly defined set of abs and raises his eyebrows. It seems there was clearly a _reason_ to keep going back to the gym.

He texts Renjun, gets a series of unimpressed Snapchats as Renjun lets him know he's thoroughly over the party before a video of a furiously red Jisung half on Chenle's lap is sent.

Donghyuck snorts down at Chenle's pleased expression when someone thrusts a solo cup under his nose.

But the hand wrapped around the cup does not belong to Jeno. Instead it's the boy Donghyuck had seen at the library with Jeno, the one who had winked at him before he left. "Here, Jeno sent me up here with your drink." 

Donghyuck stares at him before taking it warily and sniffing it. "And you are?" He knows of course, but it’s never favourable to show all your cards on the first hand. You had to cultivate a little mystery first - especially with pretty boys like this one. 

The boy drops onto the couch beside Donghyuck with a smirk. "I'm Jaemin, Jeno's... Friend. You can drink that, by the way, I didn't do anything to it."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you," Donghyuck says dryly. He's not stupid enough to take an open drink from a stranger, let alone at a DKE party.

Jaemin shrugs. "Your loss," he says brightly. "I make a mean cocktail."

"Where's Jeno?"

"Breaking up a fight downstairs." Jaemin sounds unconcerned running a hand through his hair.

"A fight?" Donghyuck echoes.

Jaemin waves away his worry. "Jeno can handle his own." He pauses and then drawls, a smirk on his face. "He's _very_ capable."

"What, are you his boyfriend?" Donghyuck asks wryly.

"Only for a few years," Jaemin says and laughs when Donghyuck's face does something too complicated to register. "Don't worry, I'm chill with it."

"Are you?" Donghyuck asks skeptically, not in the mood to be beat up for flirting with someone else's boyfriend. Jaemin looks far too calm, splayed out on the couch languidly, his limbs stretched out. He's dressed a little more formally than Jeno had been, but the shirt dips low enough, the pearl buttons undone, that it looks plenty indecent.

Jaemin shrugs. "Yeah, he couldn't shut up about you all week. Kept talking about you." A smirk curls about his mouth. "I mean - not that I blame him."

"Oh yeah?" Donghyuck asks, making himself comfortable on the couch again. He leaves the cup on the floor; he has a feeling he's going to need to be pretty much sober for the rest of this night. He lets his head fall to the side, neck arching and is pleased when Jaemin's gaze is drawn there. "What kind of things?"

Jaemin's eyes dance with amusement and he leans in. "Do you really want to know?" He asks, voice low.

Donghyuck takes the challenge. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," he says.

Jaemin hums, casting his eyes up to the ceiling as if he has to think about it. "Well... last night, he was telling me all about your pretty lips and how he so badly wanted to be under you.” Donghhyuck blinks, trying to process that but before his brain can even absorb the words, Jaemin is continuing, “Mind you, I was fucking him at the time so he wasn't able to speak a lot."

Donghyuck laughs softly, hoping his face stays neutral even as heat rushes through him. Jaemin is really fucking close to him and Donghyuck doesn't seem to mind it. "And you?" he asks, coolly. "Jeno wants it sure, but you're just cool with me fucking your boyfriend?"

"I like to watch," Jaemin shrugs. "It's not everyday I get the full view and you know, Jeno's pretty. He should be appreciated from _every_ angle."

"Sure," Donghyuck agrees because fuck yeah, Jeno is gorgeous. And if getting to fuck him while another very pretty boy watches, that's just a bonus in Donghyuck's opinion. "If Jeno's fine with it then I am too."

Jaemin's smile is glittering. "I _am_ glad to hear that."

Donghyuck looks at him and then lets his hand fall down from the back of the couch, onto Jaemin's thigh. "Why?" He asks quietly, sweetly. "Is it because I'm pretty?"

"I mean," Jaemin drawls. "Do you want me to say that?"

"That depends."

"On?"

Donghyuck leans in closer, licks his lips. The alcohol is swimming through his veins and he feels just loose enough for this to work - just gone enough that he's okay with this.

"On if you want to just watch or not."

" _Jaemin_."

Donghyuck pulls away at the sound of whine that comes from the door. Jaemin and Jeno's room is a stereotypical mess, clothes all over the floor, plastic water bottles that were probably single handedly on the way to kill the earth, a mini fridge that Donghyuck bets is filled with shitty beer, but the most surprising thing about their room - other than the fact their twin beds are pushed together in the middle - are the LED lights taped to the wall where it meets the ceiling.

Jeno is standing by the door, a pout full on his face, the pink coloured lights highlighting the planes and contours of his face. "You were supposed to wait for me," Jeno pouts.

Donghyuck wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins over at Jeno. "This was your plan all along?" he asks casting a glance at Jaemin who's leaning back against his headboard, shirt flung open. His lips look like how Donghyuck feels and Donghyuck really wants to kiss him again. "Getting me into bed with you and your boyfriend?"

Jeno shuts the door behind him and leans against it. "It was supposed to be more delicate than I'm sure Jaemin was."

"Hey, fuck you babe," Jaemin says cheerily. "I was a goddamn romantic."

"Well, you got me here now," Donghyuck says leaning back on his palms and raising his eyebrows up at Jeno. "Clearly you wanted me here."

"I... I did," Jeno says, biting his lower lip.

Donghyuck tips his head. "Well? What are you going to do about it?"

The thing is, despite Donghyuck's hatred of DKE boys and his general revulsion of frat culture in general, he has slept with plenty of boys who die by Greek row. They're all the same, more or less; some of them are far less selfish than the others but they're generally the same. They see Donghyuck and they see someone they can bend over a table. Someone they can make beg and cry and whine for them.

Jeno is absolutely nothing like that.

He looks absolutely gorgeous lying on the bed as Jaemin yanks his tank top up off his head before settling back against the headboard, Jeno lying in between his spread legs, looking up at Donghyuck with parted lips.

"You're stupid hot," Donghyuck informs him and relishes the shy blush that curls over the tops of Jeno's cheeks, flooding up into his ears before he kisses him.

Jeno is so pleasantly pliant under Donghyuck's hands, and he arches up under him, mouth slick as they kiss. Donghyuck sits back on his thighs, laughing when he feels Jeno's cock under him, already stiffening up.

"What were you thinking about, Jeno?" he teases lightly, letting the pressure of his body press against Jeno. "When you were telling Jaemin _all_ about me?"

Jeno groans, lashes fluttering shut when Donghyuck grinds back on his dick. "You _told_ him?" He demands, neck arching so he glares at Jaemin.

"Of course I did," Jaemin replies, amused. “You couldn’t keep your mouth shut, you couldn’t expect _me_ to do the opposite, could you?”

Donghyuck laughs and kisses Jeno again, pressing his mouth against the pouting moue of Jeno’s mouth. They kiss languidly, Jeno arching up to meet him before Donghyuck slowly starts to slide away, ducking down to lick a line down his jaw before nipping at his neck. 

Jaemin continues, a gleeful twist to his tone while Donghyuck keeps going. "You were so cute, baby. Mumbling about how you wanted to take his cock so badly, wanted to be pinned down and fucked so hard by him until you couldn't remember your own name."

Jeno's hips jerk up, and his hands wrap tightly around Donghyuck's arms, yanking him down against him, trying to get more friction. "Fuck."

Donghyuck stifles his laugh in Jeno’s collarbone, sinking his teeth lightly there before moving back up to deepen one of the hickies he’d left, until he’s certain it’ll be blue-black in the morning, violently stunning in the candid light of day. Jeno tugs him back up to pull another kiss from him and Donghyuck willingly goes. Jeno is _good_ kisser - he and Jaemin both are.

"Did you want that, Jeno?" Donghyuck whispers against his mouth, pulling away only when he's satisfied with the amount of marks left on Jeno's neck and and chest. Neither of them had stopped him and Donghyuck likes it when pretty boys carry his teeth on their skin. Semi-permanent tattoos that leave a ephemeral memory behind. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Jeno nods. Donghyuck kisses him one last time before sitting up fully. "I need you to say it," he says lightly, pulling his own shirt off as he does so. Donghyuck's not ashamed of his body, he _knows_ he looks good but it's hard not to feel a tinge of insecurity when he's surrounded by two guys that look like they've been carved out of living marble.

The way the words die in Jeno's mouth when he looks at Donghyuck helps a lot though. His eyes turn glassy and his hands wrap around Donghyuck's waist, palms roaming over his skin, seeking to touch something. "Fuck me," Jeno spits, the words tumbling out in a rolled jumble. He licks his lips and then adds, quieter, softer, looking up at Donghyuck through glossy lashes. "Please."

"Cute," Jaemin mumbles and Donghyuck glances up at him to see Jaemin palming his own hard on through his jeans, watching the two of them intently. A run of goosebumps slip down his spine at the thought and Donghyuck absently wonders what it would be like to get that cock in his mouth. Not tonight, though. Tonight he wants this boy - this gorgeous boy under him.

"You are," Donghyuck agrees, sliding off the bed to unzip Jeno's jeans. He cups Jeno's cock before he does though, just to watch the way Jeno ruts into his touch, already seeming to come undone. It's cute. Donghyuck smiles. "I got you, cutie, don't worry. I'm going to fuck you until you lose that pretty head of yours.”

Jeno ends up on all fours by the time Donghyuck is done fingering him. It doesn't even take that long. He’s still pretty loose and he's planted on the bed, head on Jaemin's lap panting loudly against his jeans when Donghyuck finally steps away.

"Condom?" he asks Jaemin, who nods toward his bedside table, still petting Jeno's hair. Donghyuck retrieves it, along with more lube, just in case. "How's the view?" Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Jaemin calling back to their conversation.

Jaemin laughs. "Really good," he sighs, fingers tracing the line of Jeno's jaw, pressing into the reddening marks left behind by Donghyuck’s mouth. "You look so pretty baby."

Jeno huffs, not answering - probably far too used to Jaemin’s praises to be too affected by them - and peers around when Donghyuck pulls off his pants. He's been wearing tight jeans, his fucking jeans - the watch-me-make-you-cry-with-my-ass-jeans as Chenle had named them after a particularly memorable night out - and his cock aches when he yanks off his briefs. 

“Ready?” he asks Jeno. 

“I have _been_ ready,” Jeno groans arching his back when Donghyuck palms his ass. It’s a _nice_ ass. “Stop teasing.”

Donghyuck laughs and slides the condom on before bracing himself on the bed and pushing into Jeno slowly. Slow enough that Jeno starts whining, pushing back as best he can from his position. The noise Jeno lets out is so fucking gratifying, a low groan that shudders around its edges. He gives Jeno a second, lets him adjust before starts fucking into him. Jeno clenches tightly around him - making Donghyuck’s vision wash white for a second.

Jeno pushes on his elbows, and rolls his hips back, meeting every single one of Donghyuck's thrusts.

"You feel so good," Donghyuck grits out. His hands dig into Jeno's hips, holding him tightly as he thrusts in. The heat is fucking overwhelming, the feeling as well.

"You _look_ really good."

Donghyuck doesn't look up for a beat, too focused on the way Jeno's ass is clenching around him as he fucks in and out but then he realises Jaemin is speaking to _him_. He looks up to see Jaemin staring at him, at the curve of Jeno's back and then his eyes meet Donghyuck's with a smirk curling over his face. "Me?" Donghyuck asks, distantly.

"Yeah," Jaemin agrees. "You."

Donghyuck snaps his hips, hard, messy and Jeno shouts, hands clenching in the sheets.

"Fuck," he moans. "Fuck- fuck-"

"Think you should shut him up," Donghyuck offers. Jeno's moans grow in volume at that, back bowing to meet Donghyuck's thrusts.

Jaemin looks down at Jeno. "You want that, baby?" he asks sweetly, so warmly that it doesn't match the words that spill out of his mouth next. "You want to choke on my cock like a good boy?"

"Yes," Jeno pants, and before either Jaemin or Donghyuck can blink he's propping himself up on one hand, and undoing Jaemin's pants with the other.

Donghyuck slows himself down to an easy grind to make it easier on all of them, pressing into Jeno and watching him shudder with glee as he palms Jaemin's cock roughly. It takes a minute to get into position but then Jeno's sliding his lips down Jaemin's cock. Donghyuck can’t see much, but he can hear Jeno sucking, the slick sound loud and intent, echoing around the room. He watches as Jaemin's long fingers slide into Jeno's hair, guiding him down until Jeno chokes and his dick twitches, obvious enough that Jeno moans, jerking his head down again until Jaemin curses.

"So nice," Donghyuck murmurs, picking up his pace again.

"He is," Jaemin agrees, his tone sliding into a groan when Jeno dips his head back down. He pulls off and swirls his tongue around the cockhead and he must do something with his eyes because Jaemin thrusts into his mouth, cursing under his breath. " _Fuck_ \- Jeno."

Jeno lets out a muffled moan and his head falls into Jaemin's hand letting him do his thing - trusting entirely to let Jaemin fuck his cock in and out of his mouth. It's so fucking hot that Donghyuck feels a flash of heat rocket down the back of his spine, and his dick, impossibly, hardens more. He starts fucking Jeno faster, letting him brace himself so as to not choke before he snaps his hips harder and harder.

Donghyuck braces his hand on Jeno's back and pushes him down, as far as his back will arch before gripping tightly and angling his own hips up - finding - _that_. The _noise_ Jeno makes when Donghyuck finally hits his prostate is gorgeous. The way he shudders is _exquisite_ , the ripple shadowing all the way down his body. Jeno lets out a strangled moan, choking hard on Jaemin's cock before Jaemin yanks him up. "Do- do that again," Jeno pants, coughing roughly. "Exactly that-" he whines, high in the back of his throat, the words cutting off in a high pitched cry when Donghyuck does exactly as he asks again and again, slamming his hips against Jeno's ass, hard enough that hopefully he'll leave bruises.

"He likes being marked," Jaemin had whispered before, when he'd licked into Donghyuck's mouth. "He likes being praised and covered in bruises."

Donghyuck digs his fingers into Jeno's sides, pressing hard so Jeno cries out. He collapses onto his front and Jaemin sinks down with him, cradling his head gently against his thigh and in a moment of perfect contrast, slapping his cock against Jeno's open mouth.

"You can take it," Jaemin hums. "Come on, baby, isn't this what you wished for? Isn't this what you begged for? Hmm?"

Jeno tilts his head and the image of him - his body twisted harshly, ass still clenching perfectly around Donghyuck's cock with every twist, and Jaemin feeding his cock into his mouth - that perfect, pliant man under his hands, shuddering under every thrust, sends Donghyuck reeling.

"Fuck," he spits, shaky as his hips start to lose rhythm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Heat rushes to his cock and he finds Jeno's prostate again, finds that perfect angle and abuses it ruthlessly, chasing that high that starts to build in the pit of his stomach.

"Let him come," Jaemin offers. "If you want."

Donghyuck glances up at him and is surprised to see Jaemin watching him, watching the way he fucks Jeno. Donghycuk's orgasm creeps up on him, hurtling down upon him like a train.

Jeno cries out - the noise muffled when Donghyuck wraps his hand around his cock, twisting meanly around the head, gathering up all the precome it had spit out before jerking him off.

"Gonna come," Donghyuck pants, hissing when he slams his hips in and out, the world starting to grey at the edges. "Come on, Jeno. Be a good boy and come for me."

Jeno obeys instantly, his whole body trembling as he shoots come all over himself, thick and white. Jaemin's cock slips from his mouth and his ass clenches, tight, vise-like around Donghyuck's, sucking him and holding so tight that it takes Donghyuck less than a handful of seconds - several jerky thrusts to follow, groaning as he fills Jeno up.

Jeno collapses on the bed and Donghyuck pulls out as soon as the vibrations stop shaking through him. He doesn't want to over stimulate Jeno - especially since they don't know each other very well - and drops down beside him, gasping. He rips off the condom and disposes it before falling back on the bed.

"Now _that_ was a view," Jaemin's voice comes, pleased. Donghyuck looks up at him and Jaemin raises an eyebrow back. "Would you like to see what happens next?"

Jeno clearly knows where this is going because he groans, eyes peeling open to squint up at Jaemin. "Really?"

Jaemin's smile is gorgeous - lights up the whole room with it's brightness. "Really," he says cheerfully and slides up smoothly behind Jeno, turning him around. Donghyuck moves into place where Jaemin was, still trying to catch his breath. 

"You see," Jaemin narrates casually, leaning down to kiss Jeno's opened mouth, pecking his bottom lip, before looking up at Donghyuck through his lashes. "Jeno, for all of his acts _loves_ to put on a show."

Jeno whimpers when Jaemin slides his hands up his thighs and pushes them apart sucking bruises into the ivory skin.

"You wanna put on a show, baby?" Jaemin asks Jeno. "Wanna show Donghyuck how you like it best? Tell him."

Jeno whines when Jaemin presses the head of his cock against Jeno's rim, making Jeno arch up, shuddering all over. Jaemin presses in, slowly enough that Donghyuck can see Jeno fall apart in increments under him. 

It must be painful, surely, so soon after he'd just come but Jeno takes it like a fucking champ. His fingers scrabble tightly in the sheets and his back arches hard, abs clenching as he shudders.

"Jaemin," Jeno gasps when Jaemin finally pushes in to the hilt. His cock is stiffening up again, precome drooling over his chest and Donghyuck is mesmerised.

"I got you baby," Jaemin coos. He fucks Jeno terribly slow, dragging out the thrusts slow and hard. Jeno twitches with every single one, tears forming at the corner of his eyes and he meets Donghyuck’s gaze, tongue peeking out of his mouth. “Don’t worry, Jeno likes it.” He smiles down at Jeno, pecking his nose. “Don’t you baby?”

“Yes,” Jeno whines, and rolls his hips up to meet Jaemin’s cock. “ _Jaemin_.”

Jaemin pulls Jeno’s thighs up around him and fucks him harder making Jeno cry out. He sounds lovely, fucked out and overstimulated and Donghyuck, not for one second, can tear himself away from the sight of them, intertwined together. 

“I’m-” Jeno gasps out, his knuckles doing white as his hands latch onto Jaemin’s sides. 

“Gonna come?” Jaemin murmurs, rolling his hips fluidly. “Again, Jeno? You’re so greedy.” 

Jeno sobs and arches his head back and Donghyuck watches as every line, arch and muscle in his body stand out, tense up, as he comes again, barely any come spattering out on his chest as he shudders all over. 

Jaemin follows soon after, hands clenching in the sheets by Jeno’s head growling when his hips stutter, grinding in Jeno hard and intense. 

Donghyuck’s throat is dry and his mouth is drier. They look so pretty intertwined around each other, ivory and gold and Donghyuck thinks this might be the best sight he's ever seen.

"Well," he says finally, when they've separated, a little embarrassed when his voice comes out a little breathless. "That was a show."

Jaemin presses a final kiss to Jeno's neck and then slides off him, panting. He shoots a grin up to Donghyuck. "Told you," he hums, pulling out. Jeno whimpers and Jaemin slides his fingers back in easily. In between his spread thighs, Donghyuck can see the come leaking out of his ass, the way Jaemin is absentmindedly pushing it back in. It sends a dry heat rushing over him and his cock valiantly tries to stir to life again. "Jeno likes to put on a show."

"Did you like it?" Jeno asks hoarsely, seeming to come back to life a little when Jaemin finally falls off him, heading to the bathroom. He quirks a smile up at Donghyuck, shifting around, clearly uncaring of the come drying on his chest. "Was it worth your while?"

"Very," Donghyuck says honestly and strokes Jeno's hair tentatively, smiling when Jeno leans into it. 

The door swings open again and there Jaemin stands, boxers on, tossing a warm washcloth to Jeno who catches it. “Wanna do it again sometime?” Jaemin asks with a cocky grin. 

And somehow, Donghyuck cannot find a reason to say no. 


End file.
